May I
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: After Afghanistan, Kensi is required to stay at the hospital. Kensi hates sleeping in hospitals, and luckily for her, Deeks hates leaving her alone. Densi Drabble. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**May I**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_I'm really glad you're alive_

Marty Deeks gritted his teeth, internally kicking himself as he paced back and forth in the hallway. The door was right there, just inches away, and the obnoxiously large numbers printed into the wood seemed to be taunting him.

To onlookers, there was no obvious reason as to why the shaggy-haired detective would be avoiding the inevitable. After all, if he was at the hospital this close to closing hours, when only family members were allowed to visit, he must know the patient inside that small room pretty well.

But Deeks could count so many different reasons. So many that he almost turned on his heel and left the building. But there was something stopping him.

He had to see her.

Deeks had waited for so long to be able to see her again. Selfies sent back and forth weren't enough. They didn't live up to actually having her in front of him, so close that he could reach out and touch her.

Deeks swore that he could still feel her in his arms, clutching onto him as desperately as he had wanted to get her back. Holding onto him as though letting go meant losing him forever. He recalled perfectly how it felt to have her pressed against him, nothing but warmth and what felt like home to him.

He remembered the utter fear he had felt when Nell had announced that Agent Blye - the formal title spilling from the little dark-haired analyst was still an odd sound - had gone missing in Afghanistan. He remembered how it felt to look at that damn picture, and feel the absolute despair crash down on him, thinking that that was it. After everything they had been through, he had thought in that moment, that it was over. That he had lost her.

Deeks paused mid-step. _That_ was why he was here so late. That was exactly why he needed to see her. Deeks needed to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He needed to be sure that she had come home to him.

With a deep breath, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed detective gripped the door handle, using the cool metal as an anchor as he exhaled, and opened the door.

* * *

Kensi Blye never usually hated hospitals.

While she was never exactly jumping for joy each time she was in one, Kensi could at least hide her distaste. But now, laying in the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed, in a room all by herself, she scowled at every single item in the room.

Even the roses sent to her by her team were receiving one of her angrier glares.

Kensi had given up insisting that she didn't need the care a handful of hours before. She knew her attempts were futile, and her protests fell on deaf ears.

The doctor on site in Afghanistan had only been able to do a preliminary examination, patching up all of the wounds that were visible. After he had recommended to Callen that she be brought to a local hospital the second they landed on US soil, Kensi knew her fate had been sealed.

A diagnosis of 2 cracked ribs, a minor concussion and heavy bruising later, Kensi was confined to a hospital bed, and told she would be out at the earliest time of 2 days if she was good.

Kensi sighed, wincing at the painful tug in her torso, and leaned her head back against the rough pillow. Her doctor had told her that, due to the nature of her injuries, they would allow someone to stay with her for the night if she felt more comfortable.

In the heat of the moment, Kensi had insisted that she didn't need anyone. But now, with the quietness of the hospital, and the loneliness of her private room, Kensi was regretting her words.

Who would she have had stay with her anyway? Sam, who would have stared at her with those large, sympathetic brown eyes all night. Eric or Callen, who wouldn't have known what to say. Her mom - Kensi's eyes widened, and she quickly decided not to tell her mother about this little incident.

The brunette supposed there was always Nell. The short analyst would have been her second option, the first being...

_Deeks_

His name came to mind so fast that it almost shocked her.

Kensi bit her lip, shaking her head as another painful twinge stopped her. This time, it came from her head, and made her eyes water. God, Afghanistan really had done a number of her, and not just physically.

_Jack_

Seeing him after so many years had been torture. Knowing that he had given up hope on them so long ago was even worse. Even though Kensi had since moved on too, the wounds Jack had left were still raw, and she hoped that one day, she would be at peace about the whole thing.

For now, however, Kensi ached for comfort.

But she didn't ache for Jack. No, she ached for her bright-eyed partner.

When the door to her room opened, Kensi contemplated faking sleep so that the night nurse wouldn't make small talk. However, a familiar mop of blonde hair stopped her.

She sat up slightly in bed, her hands itching to go to her hair and smooth it down somewhat.

"Deeks?"

"Hey." His voice was barely above a whisper,"Did I wake you?"

"No." Kensi answered honestly, looking down at her lap,"I ... I can't sleep. What are you doing here? It's almost eleven."

"I..." Deeks trailed off, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He cleared his throat,"I wanted to see you. I, uh, no. I wanted to see if you needed anything before I head home for the night."

"No, I'm good." Kensi nodded, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Uh, okay then." Deeks hesitated, and then turned towards the door,"I'll see you in the morning, I guess. Uh, goodnight."

"Deeks."

Her voice stopped him, and he cleared his throat, turning back to her. "Yeah?"

"I _do_ need something."

Deeks stood a little straighter, his eyes soft as he stared at her, trying to convey as much concern and care as possible in one gaze. "Anything."

Kensi took a deep breath, hating how her stomach flipped and fluttered at the sound of his voice. Hating how the feel of his eyes on her made her feel like the only person in the entire world.

The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"You."

And suddenly, it was like everything had stopped. Time, sound, breathing. Everything just came to a halt, and Kensi was very aware of how little distance there was between herself and her partner.

Deeks hadn't spoken, though his lips did part and his shoulders rose and fell with the breath he had let out.

Kensi, embarrassed and blushing, struggled for something to say. She looked down at her lap again.

"I just, I don't like sleeping in hospitals, and - and you're here so -"

"Okay."

Kensi's eyes snapped up, locking with her partner's. "Okay?"

Deeks nodded, shrugging off his jacket,"Okay. I said anything, so okay."

"What about Monty?" Despite her words, Kensi scooted over in the bed, hoping it would be big enough for the both of them.

"My neighbor's got him. Her son loves Monty so, he'll be fine, and she won't mind." Deeks assured, walking towards the bed.

Kensi struggled to control her breathing, which had sped up along with her heartbeat. She was instantly thankful that they hadn't needed to hook her up to a heart monitor, because she was sure the nurses and doctors outside would be bursting through the door at any moment if they had.

Silently, Deeks slid onto the bed beside her, scooting back towards the pillows and holding his arms out. Kensi faltered for a moment, before moving towards him and laying her head on his shoulder, placing one hand on his chest and tucking the other up under his arm, feeling his muscles contract under her touch.

Deeks pulled the covers up around them, stroking her arms to generate heat. Kensi sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into his arms.

She focused on the sound of his breathing, and found that sleep seemed to be coming to her a lot easier now. Her eyelids felt heavier, and she was just about to give into sleep when she felt lips press against her forehead.

Kensi smiled softly, and looked up, locking eyes with him again. Deeks's lips quirked up in the corners in a gentle smile.

Kensi paused, and then leaned up, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

Deeks returned the kiss with equal tenderness, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. As they pulled away, Deeks smiled again and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"She's home."  
Kensi smiled, settling back down into his arms.

"I'm home."

* * *

**I wasn't planning on adding a kiss but... hey, it happens.**

**The song listened to when I came up with this was, in fact, **_**May I - Trading Yesterday**_

**I highly recommend you listen to the song if you haven't already, 'cause it gives me serious Densi feels.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble! It was really fun to write :)**

**- Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing But Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Okay, so a companion piece wasn't planned, but some of you lovely people wanted another chapter, so here you go :)

The song is _Nothing But Love _by **Trading Yesterday**

* * *

_"Contrary to hundreds of years of scientific evidence, I believe that raccoons do mate for life..."_

Deeks rolled over in his bed, running a hand through his blond hair with a soft groan. God, he was an idiot.

She had been right there! Kensi had laid it all out on the table for him, and he had chosen to step back?

And all because of one suspect. Paul Angelo had known exactly what to say to get into their heads - or, well, Deeks's head. Kensi had been able to see right through the guy, understand that he was trying to turn the tables on them, doing exactly what Angelo did best.

It had taken just one comment. One little comment for Deeks to lose whatever hold he still had on his self-control. One little comment to make that mask Deeks wore so well slip and crack open.

_"She saw yours, didn't she?"_

And that was the problem. Deeks could lie and say that the comment held no truth to it. That there was no such thing as three hearts.

But there was, and Deeks, and Angelo, and _Kensi _knew that. Kensi had seen his third heart. After he had been tortured, there were so many things that had come rushing back to him, all of which Kensi had seen. The embarrassment, knowing that Sam was back to work already when Deeks could barely get out of bed in the morning. The guilt he felt every time he saw Kensi watching him with those sad eyes. He _never _wanted to make her sad.

And the anger. So much anger. Deeks had held so much anger in him since his childhood that his torture was the straw that broke the camel's back. Anger that his partner had already caught a glimpse of when he was Max Gentry.

Anger that could all be tied back to one man. His father.

Deeks pushed all thoughts of the man from his mind. He was dead, Deeks reminded himself. There was no way, unless he crawled out of hell, that Gordon John Brandel would ever be able to poison every aspect of Deeks's life again. No way he would be able to poison Kensi the same way he had his own son.

Deeks blew out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Sleep wouldn't come, he knew that. It was already 3AM, and his alarm would go off in about 2 hours so he could get in his daily surf anyway.

Still, Deeks knew he had to try. There was only so much coffee could do when it came to his job, and the chaos that came with it.

However, every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Deeks saw the look in her eyes when he had slid the knife back to her, the light sparkle of tears for what they were missing out on.

Just because Deeks was scared. Scared of losing her one day, scared of having her wake up and realising that she could do so much better than him. Scared that he would get burned just like Angelo had.

Deeks had told her that he didn't know what to do with _that - _that being _them_, and their relationship. But in reality, he did know. Deeks knew what he wanted to do with that, what he needed to do.

Just like that night in the hospital, he was overcome with the need to see her. To talk to her.

To tell her that he had been wrong, and he wanted to be her raccoon. He wanted it more than anything else in the world, and if it was on a Frozen Lake, years of playing ice hockey with Ray at a local youth center had prepared him to skate across it.

Deeks threw the blankets off of his body, and went about getting dressed in a hurry. The fact that it was 3AM and his partner was probably sleeping didn't even occur to him in his moment of confidence.

Because Kensi had seen his third heart, and she had shown it nothing but love.

* * *

Kensi awoke on her couch to the sound of someone throwing stones against her window. Frowning, and stretching out her tired muscles, she switched off the tv and approached the door with the necessary amount of caution that was required when someone was outside your house at three-thirty in the morning.

Kensi opened the front door, and stepped out onto her porch, wrapping her arms around her body as a defense against the cold. Deeks was standing on her lawn, a handful of soft pebbles in his hand.

Monty sat beside him obediently, his tail wagging when he spotted Kensi. The dog gave her a tired look, almost as though he couldn't believe Deeks was there either. Kensi couldn't help but giggle, reaching down to stroke his fur as he left his daddy's side and bounded over to her.

Feeling a lot safer now that she knew who it was, Kensi's shoulders dropped, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do know I have a doorbell, right? And a phone," She remarked dryly,"And it's 3AM."

Kensi's eyes swept over his slightly disheveled state. It was clear he had been in bed, and had gotten dressed quickly. The plaid shirt he wore still had the two top buttons undone.

A concerned expression fell onto her face then. After all, the last time he had been to her house was the morning she had been let out of the hospital, well over three weeks before. Since then, they had only spoken over the phone until she returned to work, where their partnership had been so strained by their undefined _thing_, personal visits just hadn't been in the picture. The kiss they had shared, well that had been completely ignored.

"I know. I'm an idiot."

His voice was so fast that Kensi blinked, and had to make sure he had actually spoken. A grin fell over her face then.

"We all know that, Deeks. Did it really require a 3AM visit?"

To her surprise, Deeks didn't rise up to the bait. He didn't give her that half-amused, half-proud smile he always gave her when she 'made a funny', as he affectionately called it.

"Kensi, I'm serious." He said, taking a step forward. Monty licked Kensi's hand and ran into her house, almost as though he sensed the change in the atmosphere, though neither of the partners were paying attention to him now.

"I told you I didn't know what to do, but I lied." Deeks admitted slowly. "I've known since we met in that MMA gym, since we went undercover as Justin and Melissa, since you were taken and I thought I was never getting you back. I _know_ what I'm supposed to do here."

Kensi felt like she couldn't breathe, her heartbeat pounding away in her chest. She slowly unfolded her arms, letting them drop to her side as she took a step forward, meeting him in the middle.

Kensi knew it too, knew what he wanted to do, what he was going to do. The anticipation was going to kill her, Kensi was convinced of it. With a deep breath, she nodded softly at him.

"Then do it."

A smile spread across Deeks's face as he gently looped a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingertips brushing across her cheek before he cupped her jaw, tipping her head upwards.

He pressed his lips to hers, hesitantly at first until she began to respond. Kensi placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up into his hair as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him as their lips moved in unison.

Senses tingling, they pulled apart for air finally, and Kensi beamed up at him, snuggling into his arms, and resting her head on his shoulder as Deeks hugged her close.

The silence of the night was broken when Monty barked suddenly from inside the house.

"Hey, Kens?"

"Hm?" She hummed softly, happily, not willing to move out of his arms just yet.

"I think you have raccoons."

* * *

**Yay, fluff! Clearly I had no set plan for this chapter, so I really hope it paid off and that you guys still like it! :)**

**I felt like we needed some fluff.**

**- Megan**


End file.
